Addicted
by anniearmitage
Summary: Hollywood Undead's Charlie Scene love story
1. Chapter 1

_***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **I walked into Jorel and George's place to find a girl sitting on the couch with Danny..Matt's girlfriend..I gave her a weird look then walked into the kitchen "Who is that?"**_

 _ **Jorellooked at me "You don't remember Riley?" his eyes narrowed slightly "remember high school you always hooked up with Riles at parties."**_

 _ **I thought a moment "Why is she here?"**_

 _ **Georgesmiled "Jorel brought her here...he sisternapped her from her apartment."**_

 _ **I sighed it was true...in school me and Riley were inseparable..we got into high school we became friends with benefits but we never made it official..not to mention she is Jorel's sister..she headed east after high school and when she left she's all that's been on my mind...I looked into the living room "Is she back for good?"**_

 _ **Mattnodded "That she is..she's a big shot video director...she's done videos for Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, Buckcherry and Eighteen Visions."**_

 _ **I nodded "So Riles has made a name for herself?"**_

 _ **Riley appeared in the doorway "Yeah I have.."**_

 _ **I turned around she wasn't the same hot nerd she was before..she was still hot but she has definitely filled out more I smiled "Hey Riles."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "Hey yourself Jordan."**_

 _ **I looked her over for a minute only to have her grabbed my chin "What."**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "You haven't changed a bit have you JT?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Hey a girl looks hot I notice."**_

 _ **She smiled "You always have."**_

 _ **I noticed Jorel, Matt,and George walked out of the kitchen..I leaned against the counter "So how was New York?"**_

 _ **Riley shrugged as she took a seat on the counter "It wasn't LA...I was seriously homesick..but I knew it would do me some good to experince something different..I missed all of you guys though...expecially you."**_

 _ **I looked at her "Me?...I mean I figured you would of missed Danny more."**_

 _ **She shrugged "I wasn't sleeping with Danny..I was with you..and Jorel told me how you acted when I left."**_

 _ **I looked down at my shoes.."It's not like we were dating it was sex.."**_

 _ **She turned my face so I was looking at her "That doesn't change how I felt about you...yeah we had crazy no strings attached sex but we were also teenagers...I did have feelings for you hell I still do."**_

 _ **I stood in front of her "What?"**_

 _ **Riley looked downat her fingernails and mumbled "Nevermind."**_

 _ **I lifted her head and kissed her...I guess we got caught in the kiss because we didn't hear anyone walk in...until someone cleared their throat...I turned my head to see Aron, Dillon and Amy..."Uhhh hi."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "You wasted little time didn't you Jordan."**_

 _ **Riley blushed and jumped off the counter and walked outside..**_

 _ **I smacked the back of his head "Smooth move fucker.."**_

 _ **Aron held his hands up "What the hell did I do.."**_

 _ **I gave him a look "Riley just confessed somethingto me and your dumbass comes in here and ruins it."**_

 _ **He nodded "Ohhhhh...sorry."**_

 _ **I shook my head and walked outside "Riley.."**_

 _ **Riley looked at me then turned her head back to the the backyard..**_

 _ **I sat down beside her "Sorry..you knowhow Aron is he speaks before he really thinks about it."**_

 _ **She laughed softly "I know..."**_

 _ **I sighed as I took a drag off my cigarette..."You know I really missed having you around..we had some really good times."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "We did..." she tilted her head so she was looking at me "I'm back though."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "Yeah you are and..." my words were cut short by a kiss..**_

 _ **She pulled away slightly.."I"m sorry..'**_

 _ **I shook my head and moved my hand to the back of her neck and kissed her again..I pulled away after a few minutes "What does this mean?"**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "I don't know..**_

 _ **Danny walked through the door just as I was about to kiss her again "Whoa..pda much."**_

 _ **I turned my head and gave her a look "What Danny?"**_

 _ **She grinned "Jorel wants Riley.."**_

 _ **Riley shrugged and stood up walking inside..**_

 _ **I put my head in my hands as I felt someone sit beside me "What Danny?"**_

 _ **Danny looked at me "You never quit having feelings for Riley did you?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No I didn't.." I looked out over the yard "I never wanted to go past what we were because well if things were to end bad I'd haveJorel to deal with."**_

 _ **She nodded "Well she's 22 your 23..do something."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'll think about it."**_

 _ **Danny stood up "Don't fuck it up Jordan..I saw the kiss..that wasn't a friendly kiss..that was a I can't wait to get you back into bed kiss."**_

 _ **I looked up at her "You need help you know that?"**_

 _ **She laughed "I know..but hey I'm me."**_

 _ **I shook my head laughing "That is true."**_

 _ **Danny smiled and walked inside**_

 _ **I sighed to myself as I watch the guy that lives behind Jorel and George attempt to load his truck with his furniture..**_

 _ ***Riley's pov***_

 _ **I sighed asJorel grabbed my wrist and pulled him to his room with George..I groaned as he pushed me on the bed "What the fuck J?"**_

 _ **Jorelleaned againsthis desk with his arms crossed "Aron said he walked in on you and Jordan kissing."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Yeah and?"**_

 _ **He sighed "You're really going to go through this again..my god Riles you were in love with him and he just wanted sex...Jordan's my boy don't get me wrong but you're my sister."**_

 _ **I ran my hand through my hair "I know that..but what's life without a little heartache...I went to New York to keep it from happening..but all it did was cause more because I missed you guys so much..and look at what I've missed you guys got a record deal."**_

 _ **George looked at me "Yeah but Jordan isn't the same guy he was in school he's far more..well free willed than he was before."**_

 _ **I nodded "I gathered that much.." I looked at them both "Look I'm not the same girl I was before..I've dealt with some serious assholes in New York..all them a million times worse than Jordan...but I do understand where you two are coming from and I love you both for it but I want to take this chance okay?"**_

 _ **Jorel sighed "You've always been so damn stubborn Riles..but I guess all I can do is be here if you need me."**_

 _ **George nodded "Me too."**_

 _ **I stood up and hugged them both.."That's all I ask..plus Jordan's in for it..I'm very demanding."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed "Like always."**_

 _ **I looked to the door just in time to hear Danny yelling my name...I sighed "Damn it back in LA 2 days and I'm getting kidnapped and going shopping.."**_

 _ **George laughed as we walked out of the room "Since when do you complain about that?"**_

 _ **I pouted "Jerk."**_

 _ **He looked at me with fake hurt "Me a jerk...that's mean."**_

 _ **I hugged him "You're lucky that still works on me."**_

 _ **Danny stood there with her arms crossed "Riley come on I wanna go shopping.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm coming damn.." I grabbed my purse "Peace out bitches.." after a few hours of shopping and hanging out with Danny I headed back to my apartment..I parked my car and headed up the stairs..I jumped when I saw Jordan standing by the door "Jordan.."**_

 _ **He looked at me "Matt told me where you lived...I need to talk to you."**_

 _ **I unlocked my door "Come in.."**_

 _ **Jordan walked in and took a seat on my couch "Riley the day you left I didn't see the point in being the guy I was around you..and to be honest I made some stupid ass choices.." he grabbed my wrist as I walked past him "I tried to get over all of it but damn it Riley you're so fucking addicting..you always have been...and that kiss today sealed if for me.."**_

 _ **I looked down at me "I'm aware of that Jorel and George voiced their concerns.." I took his face in my hands after I flicked his hat off his head "I'm not that girl anymore..I don't want just sex..I want a man that is going to love me and be there for me..I'm not the typical LA girl...you want me I'm yours but I want all of you not just when you want me."**_

 _ **Jordan's hands moved from my hips to my thighs in one quick motion he had me stradling his lap..he looked up at me "Be my girl then?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay..one condition.."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow "What?"**_

 _ **I trailed my finger from his ear to his lip.."Stay with me tonight..."**_

 _ **Jordan squeezed my hips slightly "I thought you didn't want sex?"**_

 _ **I smiled down at him "I said I didn't want just sex.."**_

 _ **He leaned up pressing a kiss to my neck "Well that can be arranged.."**_

 _ **I bit my lip as he began to randomly kiss my neck and jaw...I pulled away from him and kissed him fully...I squeaked when I felt him stand up and carry me to my room...the rest of the night went by in a blur...**_

 _ **headshot_**_  
 _ **Riley Decker**_  
 _ **22**_  
 _ **JDogs little sis**_  
 _ **sorta dating Jordan Terrell(Charlie Scene)**_

  
 _ **Amy Catina**_  
 _ **22**_  
 _ **dating Dillon Alvarez(FunnyMan)**_  
  
 _ **Danny Gibson**_  
 _ **23**_  
 _ **dating Matt (Da Kurlzz)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Riley's pov***_

 _ **I woke up the next morning feeling something on my back..I smiled to myself when I smelled the familiar cologne..I turned my head to see Jordan tracing his fingers across the tattoo that covered my lower back..I moved and snuggled into his chest "Morning."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled down at me "Morning.."**_

 _ **I sighed slightly "I don't want to get up.."**_

 _ **He ran his hand down my side "Then we won't."**_

 _ **I looked at him "I have to unpack..all I have unpacked is what we're laying on."**_

 _ **Jordan shrugged "Why not forget this place and come live with me?"**_

 _ **I sat up wrapping the sheet around myself "Are you serious?"**_

 _ **He sat up "Yeah I'm serious...one it would make Jorel feel better about you being back out here and not living alone...and it would me as well."**_

 _ **I thought a moment "You sure?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "I'm sure."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Okay.." I got up and threw on some pajamas...I dug threw my suitcase and got out some actual clothes.."I'll be back.." I walked out of the room..I walked back in to find Jordan now dressed sitting on the bed looking at some photos..**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me "Who is this?"**_

 _ **I looked at the photo and crumbled it up "No one important."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow "Riley..."**_

 _ **I shook my head then sighed "He was a guy I attempted to date in New York...he got a little too controlling for my tastes so I ended it...he also one of the reasons I came back here."**_

 _ **Jordan sat down the photos "How is that?"**_

 _ **I sighed "He wouldn't accept that I wasn't his...and he knew there was someone else on my mind and on my heart and he didn't like it?"**_

 _ **He stood up "He never hit you did he?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Once..." I grabbed Jordan's shoulders when he tensed up "Only once...my roommate beat the hell out of him..which was quite hilarious considering my roommate was gay and an open drag queen."**_

 _ **Jordan looked down at me "Have you told Jorel?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Why so I can bail my brother out of jail for assault...yeah I really don't see me telling him anytime soon."**_

 _ **He put his hands on my hips.."Well if I ever see that punk I'm tearing into him."**_

 _ **I wrapped my arms around his neck "He's not worth it baby."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "I'm not making promises Riles." he kissed me quickly "Let's get your shit to my house."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **I walked up to Jordan's door..wondering why my sister's car was parked outside..I looked at April "You don't think?"**_

 _ **April shrugged "J I haven't met your sister yet so I don't know."**_

 _ **I shrugged and knocked on the door..imagine my non-surprise when I saw Riley.."Hey."**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Hey.." she looked at April.."Ummm hi."**_

 _ **I shook my head as we walked in "Right...Riles this is my girlfriend April Bailey...April this is my bratty littlesister Riley."**_

 _ **April smiled "Nice to meet you."**_

 _ **She nodded "Likewise.."**_

 _ **I looked around "Riley why are you here?"**_

 _ **Riley looked at me "It's my boyfriend's house why wouldn't I be here?"**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "You're dating Jordan."**_

 _ **April gave me a look "Jorel shut up...she's an adult."**_

 _ **Riley laughed and patted my shoulder as she grabbed her bag "Good choice bubby...I like her."**_

 _ **I laughed "Where you going?"**_

 _ **She smiled "Meeting up with Emily and Amy..." she looked at April "Wanna come?"**_

 _ **April nodded "Sure."**_

 _ **I smiled "Have fun.."**_

 _ **She smiled and left with Riley...**_

 _ **I looked up as Jordan walked in "Why was Riley here?"**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me "She lives her.."**_

 _ **I gave him a look "What the hell do you mean she moved here...you've already talked her into moving in with you?"**_

 _ **He shook his head "I just asked she said yes."**_

 _ **I glared at him "Band mate or not Jordan I swear you hurt her I'll hurt you./**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me "I'm the last person you need to worry about hurting her."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "What the hell does that mean?"**_

 _ **He sighed "I'm not supposed to tell you but the reason Riley came back was because of a guy she dated in New York...he was controlling over everything thing she did...he even hit her once."**_

 _ **I balled up my fist.."What the fuck..why didn't she tell me?"**_

 _ **Jordan shrugged "I don't know but she doesn't want you to go to jail I know that...but just be happy she got away from him."**_

 _ **I nodded "Look I'm not trying to be an ass to you or anything but I know how she feels about you and I'm not going to let her get hurt because of you."**_

 _ **He nodded "Look man I love you sister I have for a long time..."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly "just keep her safe Jordan that's my only demand from you."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Deal..where did Riley go anyways?"**_

 _ **I laughed "She went out with Amy, Emily and April."**_

 _ **He laughed "She finally got to meet April?"**_

 _ **I nodded "She likes her."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "Good.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Well I came to tell you tonight we're having a party to celebrate Riley's return."**_

 _ **He nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **I nodded and left..**_

 _ ***Amy's pov***_  
 _ **(the party)**_

 _ **We were all hanging out by the pool...I leaned back "It's so good to have you back Riles.."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Good to be back in LA.."**_

 _ **Emily grinned "You got some last night didn't you?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Em..."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Well she this glow about her...like she had really good sex last night." she looked at Riley who was sitting in one of the chairs "Well did you?"**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Yeah I did.."**_

 _ **I grinned "Let me guess Jordan."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Maybe..."**_

 _ **Emily squealed "Oh my god you did...wait does this mean you and Jordan are a finally a couple?"**_

 _ **Riley nodded "yes."**_

 _ **April smiled "She's living with him..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Oh my god Riles.."**_

 _ **Jordan walked out with Dillon "Why do I have a feeling I'm being talked about?" he pulled Riley up then sat down pulling her back down on his lap "Hey gorgeous."**_

 _ **Riley smiled softly "Hey.."**_

 _ **Aron smiled and joked "You know what Jordan you snagged her up as soon as you knew she was back did you stop to think maybe someone else wanted her."**_

 _ **Jordan gave him a look "What!"**_

 _ **He laughed "Damn dude just kidding."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "You better be.."**_

 _ **I walked over taking a seat on Dillon's lap "The question is how does big brother feel about Riley and Jordan?"**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "As long as he doesn't hurt her I don't have a problem with it.."**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Awww thanks J.."**_

 _ **Danny smiled as she took a seat on Matt's lap "Jordan in a committed relationship..who would of guessed."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Haha very funny Danny."**_

 _ **Emily grinned "He's getting ass he's gonna be good."**_

 _ **Riley flipped her off "You're an ass.."**_

 _ **George laughed "And she's still a smart-ass.."**_

 _ **We all laughed...I shook my head "So what is everyone doing tomorrow?"**_

 _ **Riley sighed "I have to work..."**_

 _ **April smiled "Who's video are you doing?"**_

 _ **She smiled "Avenged Sevenfold."**_

 _ **Danny grinned "Can we go?"**_

 _ **Riley nodded "I don't see why not..."**_

 _ **Emily bounced slightly "Yay.."**_

 _ **George groaned "Baby don't bounce."**_

 _ **I busted out laughing.."Yeah we don't need Little Johnny popping up."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "No we don't.."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "Burn.."**_

 _ **George pouted "That's cold Amy."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Oh well..."**_

 _ **We sat around laughing and talking...Riley looked at her watch "Well I gotta go...got an early day tomorrow..I'll pick you guys up in the morning okay.."**_

 _ **All us girls nodded then Jordan and Riley left..so us girls decided to go to bed...**_

 _ **Stephanie_**_  
 _ **Emily Lancaster**_  
 _ **22**_  
 _ **dating George Ragan(Johnny 3 Tears)**_

 _ **_**_  
 _ **April Bailey**_  
 _ **23**_  
 _ **dating Jorel Decker(JDog)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Riley's pov***_  
 _ **(at the shoot {it's December by the way})**_

 _ **While the girls were off hitting catering...no surprise there..I walked into the trailer we had set up for the guys...I knocked and waited for and answer..I laughed when Jimmy jumped out and hugged me "Hey Jims."**_

 _ **Jimmy sat me down "They didn't say you were doing the video?"**_

 _ **I held my hands up "Surprise!"**_

 _ **Matt poked his head "Well son ofa bitch if it's not Riley Decker...you're our director again?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Who else knows you so well?"**_

 _ **He laughed "Good point.."**_

 _ **Jimmy grinned "The girls will be happy to see you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yeah...we'll get to meet friends...well at least the girls at least."**_

 _ **He nodded "Cool.."**_

 _ **Brian walked out "Well well it's Riley..."**_

 _ **I smiled "Hey Bri."**_

 _ **Val ran off the trailer "Riles!"**_

 _ **I laughed and hugged her "Hey Val..."**_

 _ **She grinned "I'm so glad your the one doing this video...you know what the boys like."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I try my best.."**_

 _ **Emily came running up "Riles...Jorel said to..." she stopped mid sentence.."Hi.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Right...Um guys this is Emily Lancaster...Em this is Matt, Jimmy, Brian and of coarse Matt's girlfriend Val..."**_

 _ **She smiled "Sorry to sound like a clueless fan girl but this is fucking awesome."**_

 _ **Matt laughed "Nice to meet you Emily...you're dating Riley's brother's friend right?"**_

 _ **Emily nodded "Yes I am."**_

 _ **Amy ran up "You will not belive who I just met Riley.." she grinned as she saw who was standing in front of her...she stuck her hand out "I'm Amy Catina...Riley's friend since diapers."**_

 _ **Matt laughed "I'm Matt...Riley's friend since..well 2 years ago." he motioned to the girls "This is my girlfriend Val, Brian's girlfriend Michelle and Jimmy's girlfriend Leana."**_

 _ **Val smiled "Nice to meet you Amy...I love your hair by the way."**_

 _ **Amy smiled "Thanks.."**_

 _ **I hugged them again "I'll let you guys finish getting ready 1 hour and we'll begin filming okay."**_

 _ **Brian smirked and saulted me "Yes ma'am."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Right.." I laughed and walked off**_

 _ ***several hours later***_

 _ **I sat back in the chair as we watched the playback of Brian's shot I smiled "So what do you think so far?"**_

 _ **Zacky grinned "Afterlife is going to be killer..."**_

 _ **Johnny laughed "Who knew LA girls were so demented."**_

 _ **I laughed "I'm a horror movie kid...can't help it..I live for this shit."**_

 _ **Matt laughed "Sounds about right.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Alright back to your places dorks.."**_

 _ **The guys laughed and walked off...Gena sat were Zacky was just sitting she was still done up from doing Zacky's ballroom dancing shot "How can you stand to do this...it's so hot and can be boring."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I honestly don't know..it's worth it to me..I get to help bands live their dream at the same time living mine...but hell yeah it can be boring as fuck and hot but again so worth it."**_

 _ **She smiled "So are you still single?"**_

 _ **I shook my headreally paying no mind to the MTV camera roaming around the area "Nope..I'm dating a guy I was kinda seeing before I moved to New York.."**_

 _ **Gena thought a moment "Oh...that Jordan guy?"**_

 _ **I nodded then smiled "That would be him.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Good..because well the way you talked about him I could tell you had some serious feelings for the guy."**_

 _ **I smiled "I did and still do.." I sighed slightly "Alright boys ready?" when the nodded I yelled "Action.."**_

 _ ***end of the day***_

 _ **I threw my hair back in a ponytale as we finished the final shot for the day.."Guys you were awesome we just have to do is the perfomance with the white background and Jimmy's shot with the spider and Matt's.."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded...Val hugged "See you tomorrow...bye girls."**_

 _ **Danny smiled "Bye.."**_

 _ **After they left and I dropped the girls off at their repective places..I headed home...**_

 _ ***Gabbi's pov***_

 _ **I sat on the couch with Aron..I looked at him and sighed "I thought I was going to meet the other girls today?"**_

 _ **Aron slipped his arm around me "Riley is a director she had a video to do...the girls went with her."**_

 _ **I nodded "Oh.."**_

 _ **He kissed the side of my head "You'll meet them soon.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Do you think they'll like me?"**_

 _ **Aron nodded "I know the others will...Riley is like my other sister so she can be difficult but I'm sure she'll adore you."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "I hope so.."**_

 _ **He stood up and pulled me up with him "Come on I'm beat."**_

 _ **I leaned against him as we headed off to bed for the night..**_

  
 _ **Gabbi Daniels**_  
 _ **23**_  
 _ **dating Aron Erlichman(Deuce)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later)**_

 _ **I was sitting on the couch when Riley ran in and grabbed my arm...she pulled me to my room..I grabbed her shoulders "Riles whats the matter?"**_

 _ **Riley looked at me with fear all over her face "I'm in deep shit Jay..."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "What happened?"**_

 _ **She sighed "I'm late Jorel.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "How in the hell are you..you and Jordan have only been togetherwhat barely5 weeks unless..."**_

 _ **Riley sighed deeply..."Last person I had sex with was the guy I ended up coming back here to get away from...and it was like 2 weeks before I came back."**_

 _ **I sighed "How could you of been so stupid Riles?"**_

 _ **She sat down on the bed "I was drunk..what am I going to do Jay...I'm finally happy and in a good relationship and I'm possibly knocked up by another guy...to make it worse the asshole is here in LA." she looked at me with tears in her eyes..."I can't lose Jordan.."**_

 _ **I kneeled down in front of her.."Is there a chance it could be Jordan's?" when she shrugged I sighed "Well I know Jordan loves you..." I sighed "Hold on...I'll go get everyone that is here..we'll all help you..."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Okay..can you get Jordan too?"**_

 _ **I nodded and stood up "Yeah.." I leaned down andkissed her forehead then walked out..I ran my hand over the back of my neck "Guys we have a seriously problem..."**_

 _ **Dillon raised an eyebrow "What..."**_

 _ **I looked over at Jordan who stood up quickly..."The guy Riley was seeing before she came back is here in LA...but that's not the problem...Riley is possibly knocked up by the guy."**_

 _ **Jordan's face fell and he sat back down "Oh."**_

 _ **I sighed as the other's walked into my room..I looked at Jordan"Look man...Riley is in there in tears...scared to death to lose you."**_

 _ **He sighed "What the hell am I supposed to do man..the girl I love is possibly knocked up by the same guy she ran away from.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Do you love her?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Yes but..."**_

 _ **I looked at him "But what Jordan...you love her...she loves you...right now she needs you to be by her side expecially if it turns out that this ass did get her pregnant...you could be the father a kid deserves."**_

 _ **He sighed and stood up "You're right...I'm not going to be some punk ass I'm gonna be the man and be there for her weither she is or isn't"**_

 _ **I nodded "Good..you know there is a chance the possible kid is yours.."**_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _ **"Riley said it's a possiblity..." I sighed "the others are in my room with her now."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **I sighed as we walked into my room.."Riles.."**_

 _ **April pulled me aside.."Me and Danny are going to run to the store real quick..buy Riley a couple tests.."**_

 _ **I pulled some money out and handed it to her "Get as many as needed."**_

 _ **She nodded "We'll be back as soon as we can.."**_

 _ **I leaned against the doorway wanting to just hug Riley and tell her everything was going to be fine but in reality I knew it wasn't...I sighed deeply as Matt stood beside me "I've never felt so useless before..I want to tell her it's going to be okay but I know it won't be okay."**_

 _ **Matt sighed deeply "I know..."**_

 _ **We all sat there trying to break the tension then Danny and April came back.**_

 _ ***Emily's pov***_  
 _ **We all sat there waiting for the results of these tests...I watched from my spot beside George as Riley paced the room..I sighed "How much longer?"**_

 _ **Amy sighed "2 minutes.."**_

 _ **Jordan leaned against the wall "Is it bad I'm nervous as fuck?"**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "No."**_

 _ **Dillon spoke up "Times up.."**_

 _ **We all looked at the test that sat between Riley and Jordan...Riley took a deep breath and looked at the test...she shook her head "Oh my god.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Well.."**_

 _ **She looked at us "I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **Jordan turned to her and wrapped his arms around her "We'll be okay..."**_

 _ **I looked at George and sighed "What are you going to do?"**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "Prepare for whatever happens..it takes more than sperm to be someone's dad..any man can be a father but it takes a real man to be daddy."**_

 _ **Jordan spoke up "I'm gonna take her home okay."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Okay.." he hugged Riley.."Be careful.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I sighed as they left as well as Matt, Danny, Aron and Gabbi...I crawled into bed beside George "Poor Riley...she's tried to hard to get away from that guy now this."**_

 _ **George wrapped his arms around me "She has Jordan and all of us...she's going to be fine."**_

 _ **I sighed softly "I hope you're right babe."**_

 _ **He nodded "Me too."**_

 _ **I snuggled into his arms.."Hopefully this all turns out the way it should."**_

 _ **"You mean it ending up Jordan being the father?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..." I leaned up and kissed him quickly "Night baby"**_

 _ **George smiled slightly "Night.."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply as I fell asleep**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(3 days later Jan )**_

 _ **While I was waiting for Riley to get back from the doctor I got a call from Emily "Hello.."**_

 _ **"Uhhh is Riley back yet?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Not yet.."**_

 _ **"You need to get over here asap..."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Why?"**_

 _ **"That guy is here right now..."**_

 _ **My eyes widened "I'll be right there.." I hung up and sent Riley a quick message telling her I went to Jorel and George's place...I grabbed my wallet and keys and left...within minutes I was at the house..I walked in "Hey.."**_

 _ **Aron looked at me "He's in the kitchen with Jorel, George and the girls.."**_

 _ **I clenched my jaw "Why the fuck is he here?"**_

 _ **He shrugged "I guess trying to find Riley..."**_

 _ **I nodded "I told her I was coming here..she went to her OB.."**_

 _ **Aron nodded "She should find out how far along she is shouldn't she?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yep..the time should say weither or not I'm the father..if I am I'm beating the shit out of that guy."**_

 _ **Gabbi raised an eyebrow "And risk going to jail leaving your pregnant girlfriend alone at home."**_

 _ **I sighed "What the hell amI supposed to do then?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "He's a fucking suburban New York kid he won't last here long."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'm still confronting the guy...Riley's with me now that's all that matters but that fucker still hit her..he thinks the gay guy layed into hin wait till everyone else finds out.."**_

 _ **Aron stopped me "Wait that fucker hit Riley?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah...I guess after the drunken hook up he began to get really stalkerish as Riley put it..she told him to go fuck himself he hit her then her roommate kicked his ass."**_

 _ **He clenched his fist and looked towards the kitchen..."Does Jorel know?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes.."**_

 _ **Aron shook his head "He's a dead fucker with the other 3 find out."**_

 _ **I sighed "I know."**_

 _ **Gabbi spoke up again.."The guys want you two in the kitchen.."**_

 _ **I nodded and walked in calmly..."Aye guys.."**_

 _ **The guy stood up "Garrett Palmer...I'm a friend of Riley's."**_

 _ **I shook his hand and squeezed it "Jordan Terrell...Riley's boyfriend."**_

 _ **Garrett pulled his hand away.."I'm not surprised Riley was always quick to jump to the next guy."**_

 _ **I clenched my jaw.."You're quick to run your mouth in front of a gang aren't you."**_

 _ **He went to speak but stopped "Well hello Riley.."**_

 _ **Riley spoke up "What the fuck are you doing here?"**_

 _ **"Came to see you Riles..I heard you were knocked up.."**_

 _ **She glared at him "No I'm not.."**_

 _ **Jorel spoke up "Wait what...what did the doctor say.."**_

 _ **Riley looked pass Garrett "False positive...and I was stressed out..but I'm definetly not pregnant."**_

 _ **I stood there a moment as Garrett stormed out of the house..."So no pregnancy?"**_

 _ **She nodded "No pregnancy.."**_

 _ **I hugged her "I'm sorry but this is great news."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "I know.."**_

 _ **Jorel ran over and hugged us both "Thank god...I love ya sis I do but I'm not ready to be Uncle Jay yet."**_

 _ **She laughed "Don't worry about it I'm not ready to be mommy yet.."**_

 _ **Amy smiled "Well this is really good news...but that dude looked pissed."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Not my problem.." I looked at Riley "Want to head home?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yeah..." she looked at everyone "Barbeque tomorrow."**_

 _ **Dillon grinned "Aye sounds good."**_

 _ **I laughed as I took Sammie's hand "Later guys.."**_

 _ **"Later..."**_

 _ **I kissed the back of Riley's hand as we left and headed home...**_

 _ ***Amy's pov***_

 _ **I sat there on the couch thinking.."You know a little part of me was hoping that Jordan and Riley would be having a kid but yet I'm glad she's not pregnant because neither of them are ready for it."**_

 _ **Dillon looked at me then kissed the side of my head "I get ya.."**_

 _ **I let my head rest on his shoulder "I don't give it long and someone is going to end up knocked up."**_

 _ **He looked down at me "What makes you say that?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Just a feeling.."**_

 _ **Dillon laughed "I don't know about kids but I'm all for the practice."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"**_

 _ **He stood up picking me up and carried me to our room...**_

  
 _ **Garrett Palmer**_  
 _ **24**_  
 _ **trouble maker and former hook up of Riley Decker**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Riley's pov***_  
 _ **(1 month later Feb)**_

 _ **Today was Valentine's Day and the guys were off at the studio...I walked into the building and got several hellos from the staff...I got into the elevator and headed upstairs...when the doors opened I stepped out and walked down the hall..when I saw Jorel I ran up behind me "Hey!"**_

 _ **Jorel jumped and turned around "Hey Shortstuff."**_

 _ **I smiled "Oh just so you know April told me to tell you that you're in trouble."**_

 _ **His eyes widened "What why?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I have no idea but she told me to tell you."**_

 _ **Jorel pouted "And you didn't bother to find out why?"**_

 _ **I laughed "It's not my place...evidently you did something J."**_

 _ **He sighed and walked off...**_

 _ **I walked up to see some bleach blonde bimbo trying her hardest to flirt with Jordan but of coarse he was paying attention to his sidekick...I laughed and walked up and kissed him "Hey baby."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "Hey baby.." he wrapped his arm around my waist "I thought you were busy today?"**_

 _ **I smiled "It's Valentine's Day..and I'm my own boss so I gave myself the rest of the day off and I came here to take you hostage."**_

 _ **He nodded "Hmmm good idea..we should be done here soon."**_

 _ **The girl cleared her throat "Excuse me we were talking.."**_

 _ **I looked at the girl "You were flirting...he was ignoring you and I'm his girlfriend so I overrule you."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed as we walked off..."So what do you plan on doing tonight?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "It's a secret."**_

 _ **He kissed my temple "Tease."**_

 _ **I laughed "Yep.."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "Gotta go baby.." he kissed me "Love you.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Love you too.."**_

 _ **He walked off and into the studio**_

 _ ***several hours later***_

 _ **Somehow Jordan and I managed to sneak away from everyone and head home and we had our own little Valentines celebration...I woke up to find Jordan's side of the bed empty...I got up and threw on a pair of short and one of his tshirts then walked out of the room...I saw him standing outside I sighed slightly nd walked outside "Jordan."**_

 _ **He turned to face me "Hey.."**_

 _ **I stood beside him "What's the matter?"**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "Thinking..."**_

 _ **I nodded "About?"**_

 _ **He touched my cheek "If I was to tell you I want to marry you what would you say?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I'd say yes."**_

 _ **Jordan took my face in his hands "Riley I know we've tecnically only been together a couple of months but I know whats in my heart and I hope it's in yours too..."**_

 _ **I smiled and cut him off..."Jordan...yes."**_

 _ **He smiled "Yes?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **Jordan kissed me fully...he pulled away slightly "Jorel is going to kill me."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Does it look like I care..." I took his hand and led him back inside and back to our room...I looked up at him "I'm finally where I want to be.."**_

 _ **He smiled down at me "Good to know..." he leaned down and kissed me again as we walked backwards to our bed..he pulled away and looked at me "I don't have a ring for you."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I don't need one."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "You will get one.."**_

 _ **I smiled "How about this...after the albums comes out you can get me a ring..until then..." I took a ring my mom gave me off my right hand and put it on my left.."I'll wear this."**_

 _ **He laughed "That'll work."**_

 _ **I wrapped my arms around his neck "Now where were we?"**_

 _ **Jordan leaned down and kissed me again...the whole night passed by with a blur..**_

 _ ***April's pov***_  
 _ **(next day)**_

 _ **I was shopping with Danny, Amy and Riley when I noticed something about Riley.."Uhhh Riles since when do you wear your ring on your left hand?"**_

 _ **Riley looked down at her hand "Oh..that...its just temporary."**_

 _ **Amy raised an eyebrow "What do you mean it's temporary?"**_

 _ **She smiled "It's only until after September.."**_

 _ **Danny gasped "Holy shit you and Jordan are engaged?!"**_

 _ **Riley laughed "Yes..."**_

 _ **My jaw dropped "Does Jorel know?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "No but I will tell him.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good he would want to know."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "I know."**_

 _ **Amy squealed "How did he ask?"**_

 _ **She laughed "I woke up and he wasn't in bed..I got up and found him outside...I asked him what was wrong..he said he was thinking.." she smiled "I asked him about what he then asked me what would I say if he asked me to marry him I told him I'd say yes..he started to really as me but I cut him off and said yes...and well many things happened."**_

 _ **Danny smiled "Awww..."**_

 _ **I smiled as we finished our shopping and headed back to the house...**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **I was sitting on my bed when my door opened I looked up to see Riley..."Hey sis."**_

 _ **She walked in and closed the door "I need to talk to you."**_

 _ **I sat on the edge of the bed "What is it?"**_

 _ **Riley sighed "Jordan asked me to marry him last night...and I said yes...before you say anything I'm not rushing into a marriage I plan on waiting at least a year before getting married.."**_

 _ **I cut her off "Is this what you want?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **I nodded "Are you happy?"**_

 _ **"Yes.."**_

 _ **I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders..."Then be happy...I'm glad you've found someone who makes you this happy even if it is Jordan..I'm happy for you."**_

 _ **Riley hugged me "Thank you."**_

 _ **I smiled "You're welcome...but I stand but what I said I'll stay out of your relationship until I see I need to step in as big brother."**_

 _ **She nodded "I know..I love you Jay...I have no idea how you put up with me sometimes.."**_

 _ **I laughed "I guess the same way you put up with me...mutual understandings."**_

 _ **Riley hugged me again "I gotta go I'm having dinner with mom."**_

 _ **I nodded "Tell her I said hi..."**_

 _ **She nodded "Okay.." she smiled softly and left...**_

 _ **I layed back on my bed as April walked in "Hey babe."**_

 _ **April layed on the bed beside me "I take it you're happy for your sister."**_

 _ **I wrapped my arm around her "As much as I hate to admit it Jordan is good to her...he treats her the way she is supposed to be treated...and Riley is happy so how can I argue it?"**_

 _ **She smiled "You're a pretty kick ass brother you know that...and it's obvious how close you two are."**_

 _ **I nodded "She's my baby sis..she's annoying as fuck sometimes but I rely on her so much and vise versa...I was a little lost when she left for New York..now I got her back here now I'm losing her again to my best friend."**_

 _ **April looked up at me "You're not losing Riley...no matter what life she chooses she will always be your bratty little sister nothing can change that...yeah she's engaged to Jordan now but other than us girls you were the first to know."**_

 _ **I nodded "True.." I looked at her "Wait you knew?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "We kinda figured it out...she was wearing one of her rings on her left hand something she never does...Danny figured it out...so tecnically you were the first one she told...which is a huge thing."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head "Good point..."**_

 _ **We layed there for a while talking until we both fell asleep**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Gabbi's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later April)**_

 _ **I was walking down the street with Emily when I bumped into someone "Oh my god I'm so sorry.." I looked up to see Garrett "On second thought no I'm not.."**_

 _ **Garrett smirked "Right...so how is Riley doing?"**_

 _ **Emily glared at him "None of you business jerkoff..."**_

 _ **He laughed "You both know I'll find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me."**_

 _ **I spoke kinda stretching the truth..."She's married."**_

 _ **Garrett's face hardened "Married?"**_

 _ **Emily nodded going along "Yeah she and Jordan got married this past Valentine's Day..."**_

 _ **His eyes narrowed "You're lying."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Why would I lie about that..you saw how they were together so you can't be too surprised theygot hitched.."**_

 _ **Garrett's jaw clenched "Whatever..." he stormed off..**_

 _ **Emily looked at me and spoke softly "Married?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "It was all I could think of...and it's not far from the truth...they are engaged."**_

 _ **She shrugged as we walked to my car "Good point.."**_

 _ **We got into the car and drove home...I walked into Jorel and George's and smiled "Is Riley around?"**_

 _ **George nodded as Emily took a seat on his lap "In Jorel's room with April."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks G..." I walked to the room.."Hey..what are you two doing in here?"**_

 _ **Riley laughed "Jay's birthday is coming up and April has no idea what to get him so we're researching what he has."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I guess that works."**_

 _ **April nodded "So far he doesn't need clothes..I swear the Deckers have enough clothes to open their own store."**_

 _ **She laughed "Hey...we like to look good not our fault."**_

 _ **I shook my head and took a seat on the bed..."Hey this is a comfy bed."**_

 _ **She grinned "Yeah it is.."**_

 _ **Riley jumped off the bed "Ewww..."**_

 _ **I laughed as Riley took a seat on the floor by the door..."That's the fastest I've seen you move since I met you."**_

 _ **She stuck her tongue out at me.."Bite me."**_

 _ **April laughed "I got it.."**_

 _ **Riley raised an eyebrow "Do share."**_

 _ **She smiled "You don't want to know."**_

 _ **She got up quickly and walked out her hands covering her ears.."SO NOT LISTENING TO YOU!"**_

 _ **I laughed as we walked out behind her...I looked at Aron who had a confused look on his face. "April is torturing Riles about Jorel."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "That's wrong...hilarious but wrong."**_

 _ **Riley just shook her head "I don't care hearing about other people having sex but I so don't want to know about my brother...just no."**_

 _ **Jorel walked in "Who's having sex?"**_

 _ **We all busted outlaughing...Dillon shook his head "Your girlfriend is torturing your sister about your sexlife."**_

 _ **Riley grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dillon's head "You guys suck..."**_

 _ **I took a seat on Aron's lap "So your brother is a whore...I'm pretty sure he doesn't like hearing Jordan talk about you two having sex.."**_

 _ **Jorel groaned "Shut up Gabbi!"**_

 _ **I laughed "What I'm just being honest..."**_

 _ **Riley shook her head then looked around "Hey Danny and Matt left..." she busted out laughing "Well unfortunately I know where they went."**_

 _ **Amy shook her head laughing "Go Dannygirl.."**_

 _ **We all hung out for a while until everyone went to their respective homes...I looked at Aron as we layed in bed "Em and I ran into Garrett today."**_

 _ **He looked down at me "What?"**_

 _ **I sighed "He asked about Riley...I came up with a half ass story and told him Riles and Jordan got married...he seemed pissed then left...I don't know if I made things worse or not but hopefully he gets the point."**_

 _ **Aron kissed the top of my head "I hope so too..."**_

 _ **I yawned slightly "They seem really happy and from what I've heard it's been a long time coming."**_

 _ **He nodded "They were a sort of an item during high school...the never dated but we had a party Jordan was with Riley and they left together..no guy outside our group ever attempted to come on to her which Jorel was very happy about he didn't want Riles to date..so you can imagine how pissed he got when he found out Riley and Jordan were sleeping together."**_

 _ **I nodded "He seems very protective over her."**_

 _ **Aron sighed "He was and still is..when their dad split he kinda took over the dad role for her even though he's only a year older than her...she needs him hes right there no matter the time or place."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "That's good they are so close."**_

 _ **He yawned "We are all really close with Riley...she's basicly little sister to all of us with the exception of Jordan."**_

 _ **I nodded slighty "Yeah..."**_

 _ **Aron kissed my forehead "Night baby."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Night.."**_

 _ **He reached over and turned off the light and we went to sleep...**_

 _ ***Danny's pov***_  
 _ **(late late that night)**_

 _ **I jumped when I heard the phone ring..I picked it up "Hello?"**_

 _ **"Danny it's Riles...we have a problem...George, Jorel, Dillon, Jordan, Emily and Amy are in jail and they won't let me or April post bail.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "How the hell did all of them get arrested?"**_

 _ **"We went out on the town and we ran into Garrett and a few of his friends and needless to say a bar fight broke out."**_

 _ **I laughed "Emily and Amy too?"**_

 _ **"He had 2 girls with him."**_

 _ **I shook my head "And you managed not to get involved."**_

 _ **"I was at the DJ booth with April when it broke out so I couldn't get to them until they made their way outside."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "How much is bail?"**_

 _ **"200 bucks each."**_

 _ **I gasped "Damn that much for fighting back?"**_

 _ **"Yeah it's fucked up I know."**_

 _ **I nodded "Let me get Matt awake and I'll be there as soon as I can.."**_

 _ **"Alright thanks babes."**_

 _ **"You're welcome.." I shook Matt awake "Bye Riles."**_

 _ **"Bye..."**_

 _ **I hung up the phone "Matt wake up we gotta get to county the guys and Em and Amy got arrested and they won't let Riley or April bail them out..."**_

 _ **Matt sat up stretching "All 5 of them?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "Aron went home with Gabbi.." I got up and threw on some clothes "It's George, Emily, Dillon, Amy, Jorel, and Jordan..the beat the hell out of Garrett and his friends."**_

 _ **He got up and got dressed "Even Amy and Emily?"**_

 _ **I nodded as I pulled my hair back "As Riley said he had 2 girls with him."**_

 _ **Matt grabbed his wallet, phone and keys "Better stop by and atm."**_

 _ **I shook my head and pulled some money out of the drawer and counted out 1200 bucks and put it in my bag."I got it...they can pay me back later."**_

 _ **He nodded as we left...not too long later we arrived at county...he laughed as we spotted April and Riley "We're here."**_

 _ **April laughed "Thank god.."**_

 _ **I walked up to the front...I'm here to bail out Amy Catina, Emily Lancaster, Dillon Alvarez, George Ragan, Jorel Decker and Jordan Terrell..."**_

 _ **The officer put out some paperwork "6 people 200 a peice...that will be 1200..."**_

 _ **I took the money out and handed it to him then signed the paper "Can I have my friends back please..."**_

 _ **He nodded "Just a moment.."**_

 _ **Riley walked up and handed me 400 bucks..."Here this is Jordan and Jorel's part..."**_

 _ **I put the money in my pocket "Thanks.." I shook my head as the 6 of them walked out "Bar fight...niiice."**_

 _ **Jorel shrugged "Talk shit about my sister you get fucked up."**_

 _ **April shook her head laughing "It was hilarious..poor suburban boy didn't know what to do."**_

 _ **I laughed "Well we'll talk about this shit tomorrow everyone should go home and get rest..."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded and we all went to our homes**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***Riley's pov***_  
 _ **(1 week later)**_

 _ **I paced the livingroom of Jorel's housejust shaking my head at the news I just recieved...I mumbled under my breath "This cannot be happening..."**_

 _ **"What can't be happening?"**_

 _ **I looked up to see Dillon and George...I just shook my head "My life sucks right now."**_

 _ **George sat down "How is that.."**_

 _ **I flopped down in the chair "I went to the doctor today..for my checkup and well it didn't go quite the way I planned."**_

 _ **Dillon raised an eyebrow "How is that?"**_

 _ **I put my head in my hands "I'm pregnant.."**_

 _ **George laughed "Yeah right..."**_

 _ **I gave him a look "I'm serious there was no home pregnancy test involved..I'm 12 weeks."**_

 _ **His face fell "You are serious have you told Jordan yet?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No not yet..I came straight here hoping Jorel was home but he's out with April."**_

 _ **Dillon walked over and hugged me "This just isn't your year is it?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "I guess not..." I stood up "Jordan is home so I guess I should go tell him."**_

 _ **George nodded "You need us just call we'll be over there in a heartbeat.."**_

 _ **I picked my keys up off the table "I know.." I sighed deeply and left...when I got home I walked in "Jordan?"**_

 _ **Jordan walked out of the kitchen "Hey baby.." he went to kiss me but stopped "What's the matter?"**_

 _ **I sighed "You might want to sit down for this."**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch "Babe what's the matter."**_

 _ **I sat on the table in front of him and sighed "You know how I went to the doctor this morning for my check up and to refil my birthcontrol?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Yeah?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Well the birthcontrol is no longer needed...Jordan I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **He laughed "Is this a joke?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "I wish it was but it's not I'm just now 3 months.."**_

 _ **Jordan put his head in his hands "I'm not ready to be a dad...I won't be a good dad."**_

 _ **I grabbed his chin and made him look at me "You would be a good dad..."**_

 _ **He looked at me "How the hell are we going to do this we're barely home..and in a few months I'm going on tour.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I don't know Jordan I just don't know...but I have my mom thats all I can say."**_

 _ **Jordan pressed a kiss to my wrist.."Should we just get married or what?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No..one thing at a time."**_

 _ **He sighed deeply "How can you believe I'm going to be a good dad..I have no experince with children."**_

 _ **I entwined my fingers with his "I just know."**_

 _ **Jordan kissed the back of my hand "Okay so we're having a kid...how the hell do I tell your brother I knocked up his little sister."**_

 _ **I laughed softly "You make it sound like he going to rip your head off."**_

 _ **He sighed "He probably will...we told him that we weren't going to go past being engaged for at least a year."**_

 _ **I nodded "Things happen Jordan...having my doctor tell me I was pregnant was the last thing I could of imagined but it's happened and we just have to prepare for what lays ahead."**_

 _ **Jordan groaned "I don't like this at all...you are going to have this kid while I'm on tour and I won't be here."**_

 _ **I sighed "I know baby..I know."**_

 _ **He leaned forward and kissed me.."I love you remember that."**_

 _ **I let my hand rest on the side of his neck "I know and I love you too."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed as we stood up "I guess we should go tell Jorel the news.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah...George and Dillon kinda already know...I went to their house kinda hoping J was there and he wasn't so I kinda paced around trying to figure it all out and they showed up...they thought I was joking."**_

 _ **He nodded grabbing his keys "So 2 less people I have to worry about killing me.."**_

 _ **I shook my head as we walked out to the car "Jorel isn't going to kill you..he might be pissed at first but I doubt he'll flip out."**_

 _ **Jordan kissed the top of my head "I hope your're right babe I really do.."**_

 _ **I nodded and got into the car..I sighed deeply..I thought to myself "I hope he doesn't flip out."**_

 _ **Jordan pulled up to the house a few minutes later...we got out and he held on to my hand "You know this is the most nervous I've ever been."**_

 _ **I squeezed his hand slightly as we walked in "It's going to be okay.."**_

 _ **He kissed the back of my hand "I want to tell him on my own okay."**_

 _ **I noded "Okay.." I sat down on the couch between Emily and Amy...I looked around noticing the odd looks I was getting from everyone in the room..I groaned "They told you guys didn't they?"**_

 _ **Emily grinned and nodded "It's for real this time not just stress.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I had an ultra sound I heard the heartbeat." I looked down at my still very flat stomach "There's really a kid in there."**_

 _ **Danny jumped up and down "Riley this is great...you're going to be a mommy!"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah but one person doesn't know...my over protective big brother.."**_

 _ **Dillon shook his head "Oh Riles...Jorel isn't going to do anything...he's happy for you and Jordan."**_

 _ **I sighed "He flipped out when he found out I moved in with Jordan...April told him to shut up."**_

 _ **Amy sighed slightly "No offense but Jordan did have quite the record with girls...yeah you changed him but still I understand where he was coming from.."**_

 _ **I let myself sink lower into the couch "I'm only 22 and now not only am I engaged but knocked up."**_

 _ **Emily laughed "You might be young but Riles you are going to be a killer mom...this is one lucky kid."**_

 _ **I nodded and smiled "Thanks guys...I..." my words were cut off by yelling, screaming and a loud thud..we all jumped up and ran upstairs to see Jorel's door busted open with Jordan and Jorel fighting on the floor and April trying her damnest to break them apart..I screamed "JOREL!"**_

 _ **Jorel stopped and looked at me "Riley.."**_

 _ **I shook my head as Aron and George helped Jordan to his feet and downstairs"I can't believe you.."**_

 _ **He stood up "Riles I'm so sorry...it's just you're 22 you have no business having a kid.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Don't you dare give me that..you are the last person who has any right to make a comment about me being pregnant..I honestly think April is the only girlfriend you've had that hasn't had a pregnancy scare.."**_

 _ **Jorel eyes widened "Riles no.."**_

 _ **I crossed my arms "What Jay...you haven't told April have you...I'm engaged to the guy I'm having a kid with...you weren't."**_

 _ **April raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about.."**_

 _ **I looked at Jorel.."You have something to explain Jorel.."**_

 _ **Jorel shook his head and sighed "There is a very good chance that I'm a father."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened "What?"**_

 _ **He sighed "The girl refused a DNA test so I have no idea if the kid is mine or not...we found out a couple weeks ago he wasn't mine."**_

 _ **April ran her hand through her hair "So it took you fighting with your best friend who is also your sister's fiance..and for her to call you out on it to tell me?"**_

 _ **Jorel just shrugged**_

 _ **She shook her head "That's fucked up Jorel...when we started dating I told you everything but the one big thing in your life you decided not to tell me!"**_

 _ **He sighed "Babe I just.."**_

 _ **April shook her head "Give me a call when you decide to be completely honest with me." she walked out..**_

 _ **Jorel looked at me "I hate you."**_

 _ **I stood there a little dumbfounded as Jorel walked into his room.."Oh my god what did I do..."**_

 _ **Matt hugged me "He doesn't hate you.."**_

 _ **I bit my lip "Yeah he does..."**_

 _ **Dillon sighed "No he doesn't Riley..you on the other hand I hate to say have every right to be pissed at him..but at the same time you shouldn't of brought that up..."**_

 _ **I pulled away from them and walked into Jorel's room..he went to speak..I glared at him "Shut up and listen to me...I'm sorry for bringing that up but damn it Jay you had no right to do what you did..this is my life..yes this is the last thing I wanted to happen but I can't change it...you're going to be an uncle weither you like it or not.."**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_

 _ **I listen to Riley talk then I cut her off "I didn't possibly ruin you relationship Riles you might have ruined mine."**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "No you hid it fromApril that is on you..I told you I was sorry for that but she was pissed because you did it from her..I am not repsonisble for that."**_

 _ **I groaned "Damn it Riley I don't want you hurt...and now if things end between you two...there is a baby involved.."**_

 _ **She sighed softly "Why are you so hard on Jordan...I honestly thought he was going to flip out but he was amazing Jay..I wish you would just see the guy I see."**_

 _ **I sighed "I have a hard time believing he's changed that much in such a short time.."**_

 _ **Riley looked at me "Look Jorel I love you to death you're my brother but if I had any doubts about Jordan do you really think I would be fighting you on this?"**_

 _ **I sighed "No.."**_

 _ **She nodded "Okay then."**_

 _ **I looked up at her "So I'm really going to be and uncle?"**_

 _ **Riley smiled softly "Yeah on October 20..."**_

 _ **I sighed "We'll be on the road."**_

 _ **She nodded "I'm aware of that...but I have mom and Jordan's mom..."**_

 _ **I shook my head "I'd prefer one of the girls staying with you."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "We'll see..."**_

 _ **I stood up and hugged her "I'm sorry Riles..."**_

 _ **She sighed "Me too..."**_

 _ **I sighed "I gotta call April and fix this...we'll hang out tomorrow okay?"**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Okay..."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head "Congrats baby sis...I really am happy for you."**_

 _ **She smiled "Thanks...bye."**_

 _ **"Bye.." when she walked out I picked up my phone and called April..."Babe?"**_

 _ **"What Jay?"**_

 _ **I sighed "I'm sorry for not telling you about that girl...I just thought it would disappear but I was wrong I should have told you from day one..and i hope you can forgive me."**_

 _ **"I forgive you Jay I do but you need to get yourself into check...you just beat the hell out of the father of your neice or nephew because he told you Riley was pregnant...they're getting married baby just be glad she is with someone that really does love her and wants his life with her."**_

 _ **I sighed "You think I'm doing this wrong too?"**_

 _ **"Yeah I do...Jordan loves Riley..and she loves him they're having a baby...Jordan is stepping up and is so ready to be a father he's scared as hell though."**_

 _ **I sighed "I need to talk to him don't I?"**_

 _ **"Yes you do...look Jay I gotta go I'm about to get my hair cut...I love you baby."**_

 _ **I sighed "I love you too..."**_

 _ **"See you tonight bye.."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I hung up the phone and layed back across my bed..maybe everyone was right maybe Riley was finally the one to change Jordan...time will tell I guess**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(2 weeks later)**_

 _ **Getting woke up by your girlfriend throwing up isn't the nicest thing to hear...I sighed as I knocked on the bathroom door as I heard the water shut off"Babe you alright?"**_

 _ **Riley groaned "Just come in."**_

 _ **I slowly opened the door "You okay?"**_

 _ **She gave mea look "Just know I really hate you right now."**_

 _ **I leaned against the doorway "Why is that?"**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "You did this to me.."**_

 _ **I moved and wrapped my arms around her waist "If I recall you had a huge part in the process."**_

 _ **She leaned her head back against my chest "I hate this Jordan..I'm constantly sick."**_

 _ **I sighed softly "I'm sorry baby...you up for eating something?"**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "Not really.."**_

 _ **I let my hands rest against her stomach "You need to eat something..tell me what you want and I'll go get it."**_

 _ **She sighed "Umm honestly anything sweet."**_

 _ **I kissed her temple "Let me get dressed and I'll go get you something okay."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Meantime I'm going to lay down.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.." after she walked out I grabbed some clothes and changed quickly I then grabbed my phone keys and wallet then left...a few minutes later I came back "Riles I'm back.."**_

 _ **She walked out to the livingroom drying her hair "Smells good."**_

 _ **I nodded "I got one of everything at the bakery.."**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Thank you."**_

 _ **I smiled "You're welcome.."**_

 _ **She smiled softly and sat on the stool with a donut "It's weird I usually don't eat these but for the past 2 weeks I've been wanting them."**_

 _ **I laughed "I guess that's what they would call a craving babe."**_

 _ **Riley shook her head slight "Have you talked to the label yet about my due date?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I have...they said they would try to get me back here but they couldn't promise it would happen." I sighed "Sorry.."**_

 _ **She shrugged "Babe it's fine...if you can't the grandmas are going to be there and Emily already demanded that she was going to be there."**_

 _ **I sighed "I just wish I knew I'd be there instead of wondering."**_

 _ **Riley looked at me "Don't be so hard on yourself about this..if you can't be there you can't be there."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Most women would be pissed."**_

 _ **She shrugged "I'm not other women."**_

 _ **I walked over and stood between her legs letting my hands rest on her hips.."I know.."**_

 _ **Riley wrapped her arms around my neck "You got rehersals today don't you?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah I do babe...did you want to do something?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "There was something my mom wanted to show you..but we can do that another day."**_

 _ **I kissed her "Tomorrow we will..."**_

 _ **Riley nodded and looked at the clock.."I gotta get ready I promised Gabbi and Amy I would go shopping with them."**_

 _ **I laughed "You don't wanna go?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "I'd prefer to do something else but I promised so I'm going."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You are dressed though.."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "I have to puta little makeup so I don't look like I'm sick.."**_

 _ **I squeezed her hips slightly "I think you look great like this."**_

 _ **She laughed "I'm just putting a little eyeliner on.."**_

 _ **I laughed as she got up and walked to our room...a few minute later she walked out.."That was quick."**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Waking at 5:30 and having to be on set at 6 yeah I can get ready quick."**_

 _ **I nodded "I see that.." I kissed the side of her head "Have fun babe I gotta go."**_

 _ **She tiptoed and kissed me "See you later.."**_

 _ **I nodded and left...**_

 _ ***Emily's pov***_  
 _ **I was walking around the store looking at random things..I laughed when I saw Gabbi run off towards the shoes..I walked around until I found Riley looked at shirts.."So how has Jordan been these past couple weeks?"**_

 _ **She smiled "He's been amazing...he's made or went out and got me breakfast every morning..he's so sweet."**_

 _ **I smiled "Awww he's really taking this role seriously.."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Yeah he is..."**_

 _ **I laughed "Already needing new shirts?"**_

 _ **She nodded and laughed "Yes..my boobs are huge..I need new shirts.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I bet he's loving that."**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "Surprisingly he hasn't said much about it...everyone else has but Jordan hasn't."**_

 _ **I laughed "That is a surprise."**_

 _ **She looked at me "Where is Gabbi?"**_

 _ **I pointed to the shoes "Take a guys.."**_

 _ **Riley laughed as she held an armful of shirts "Well I'm ready lets go see if she's decided on a pair or three."**_

 _ **I laughed as we walked over...I shook my head "Have you made a choice yet?"**_

 _ **Gabbi nodded as she picked up 3 boxes "Yes I have..I see Riley has to get new shirts..."**_

 _ **She laughed "Yes..luckily I don't have to get new jeans yet."**_

 _ **I laughed "Riley giving up her jeans...I don't see that happening.."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "They have pregnancy jeans..I'll be alright.."**_

 _ **Gabbi laughed as we walked to the front and paid for out stuff.."I'm starving..where do you two want to eat?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "Riles.."**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "I don't care honestly.."**_

 _ **Gabbi smiled "We'll just go somewhere."**_

 _ **We grabbed our bags and headed out to our cars..**_

 _ ***after eating***_

 _ **I smiled at Riley "Who's going to be godmother...since it's obvious George is going to be godfather."**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "I really haven't thought much about it...I told Jordan to pick who he wants and I'll pick who I want...it might just end up being all of you."**_

 _ **I nodded "Make since.."**_

 _ **Gabbi thought a moment "Why did you turn down doing the guys' video for Undead and NO.5?"**_

 _ **She sighed "When they want to film..I'll be 6 months and with the idea they have for the videos I don't want to deal with all of that."**_

 _ **I nodded "I understand that...so who is going to be doing it?"**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "I have no idea I didn't ask..thelabel was really understanding about me not wanted to do it.."**_

 _ **Gabbi nodded "Yeah they are pretty understanding.."**_

 _ **I looked at my watch "Well I gotta go..I have to get that painting done by tomorrow I'll see you girls tomorrow..." we all said out goodbyes and got into our cars and left**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Riley's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later late June)**_

 _ **While the guys were out getting filming I stayed home and decided to straighten up my house a little...I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard the front door opened "Jordan?" when no one answered I walked to the livingroom..I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Garrett standing there "Garrett..."**_

 _ **He picked up a picture frame "Nice to see you too Riley.." he sat the frame down and looked at me "Well look at you..you're knocked up."**_

 _ **My arms went protectively around my stomach "Why are you in my house."**_

 _ **Garrett laughed "A little payback..you brother and his little friends decided to gang up on me...and just out of luck I come here and your little boyfriend leaves his pregnant girlfriend home alone.." he got closer to me till I was backed against the wall.."I wonder how he would feel if I took the two things he loved the most away from him.."**_

 _ **I swallowed hard "Garrett don't please..."**_

 _ **He laughed as he ran a finger down my jaw "Why shouldn't I...you let your roommate beat me up, I come here and your brother, boyfriend and their friends put me and my friends in the hospital..and they get out for 1200 bucks..I say this is fair trade Riley.."**_

 _ **I closed my eyes my hands still protectively on my stomach "Please..."**_

 _ **The door opened and before I knew it I felt someone pull Garrett away from me and someone grabbed me pulling me away..."You alright?"**_

 _ **I opened my eyes to see Tony holding me I nodded "I think so.."**_

 _ **Tony took my face in his hands "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **He hugged me "Good.."**_

 _ **I looked over his shoulder "Stop them before they kill him Tony.."**_

 _ **Tony nodded 'Stay right here.."**_

 _ **I stood off to the side as I watched Tony try to get the guys off ofGarrett...my eyes widened when I saw how bad they beat him.."Oh my god.."**_

 _ **Jorel walked over wrapping me in a hug "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..I'm okay."**_

 _ **He sighed "How the hell did he get in here?"**_

 _ **I shrugged as I heard the sirens "I guess I forgot to lock the door...he said he was going to get revenge for what you guys did at that club and it would be for Jordan..he was going to take the two things that he loved the most."**_

 _ **Jorel kissed the top of my head "I'm going to go talk to the police okay."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay."**_

 _ **Jordan rushed over to me wrapping his arms around me "Are you okay...the baby?"**_

 _ **I buried my face into the side of his neck "We're okay."I looked down at his hand "Jordan..."**_

 _ **He sighed "It's nothing.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "It's not nothing your hand is swollen."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "I'm fine Riles."**_

 _ **I looked at him "What good will you be if your hand is broken?" I sighed "Get it looked at please."**_

 _ **He sighed and kissed my forehead "Okay I will.."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Now..let Dillon and Matttake you to the hospital.."**_

 _ **Jordan looked at George and Aron "Stay with her.."**_

 _ **Aron nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **He nodded as he walked out of the house with Dillon and Matt...**_

 _ **I sighed and sat on the couch as Aron and George sat on either side of me.."You don't have to.."**_

 _ **George cut me off "One you're pregnant, two that guy broke into the house and had you backed into a wall and threaten to hurt you and that baby."**_

 _ **I crossed my arms "This sucks you know that..you 6 are going to get all overprotective."**_

 _ **Aron put his arm around me and gave me a slighty hug.."You've been back here for 8 months now...you are like our sister you really think we won't be protective of you..expecially with you pregnant."**_

 _ **I looked out the window as Garrett was handcuffed and put int he back of the police car..I sighed softly "I have never been more terrifed."**_

 _ **George nodded "I'm sure you were but why didn't you knee him or something?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I was scared to death the only thing on my mind was my child."**_

 _ **Jorel walked in "They ran his name and it turns out he has a huge warrant for his arrest in New York...1st degree assault." he looked at me "How the hell did you get involved with a guy like that?"**_

 _ **I sighed "In my defense I didn't know about it..he showed signs I wrote him off."**_

 _ **He sighed "You need to start locking your door..expecially considering in a few months my neice or nephew is going to be in this house...and get a security system."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Okay..I will."**_

 _ **Jorel sat down in the chair "Where did the other's go?"**_

 _ **George sighed "Matt and Dillon took Jordan to the hospital his hand was beginning to sweal.."**_

 _ **Emily, April and Gabbi came running "Why the hell were the police leaving here?"**_

 _ **Aron spoke up "Garrett broke into the house and had Riley backed into the wall...we showed up because Jonas asked us to see if we could get Riley to come help with the video..when walked in and saw him pinning her against the wall.."**_

 _ **Emily hugged me "Oh my god are you okay?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Better than Garrett is.."**_

 _ **Gabbi looked around "Where are Jordan, Dillon and Matt?"**_

 _ **Jorel sighed "Dillon and Matt took Jordan to ER...we all layed into Garrett pretty good but Jordan just lost it...he went to go have is hand looked at."**_

 _ **April shook her head "Did he touch you Riles?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No.." I looked around the room "Can we go somewhere...I feel like a prisoner."**_

 _ **Jorel stood up "We'll go to my place..."**_

 _ **I sighed "I don't want to be in a house I want fresh air.."**_

 _ **Emily shrugged "The waterpark is open."**_

 _ **I smiled "Perfect." I stood up and went to my room and grabbed my stuff then we left...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **I got home to find the place empty but then I found the note..I sighed and stretched across the couch...I ended up bruising two of my knuckles and it hurt like hell...I sat up when the door open to see Riley.."Have fun?"**_

 _ **She nodded "A little..."**_

 _ **I got up and walked over taking her in my arms "I'm sorry."**_

 _ **Riley pulled away and looked up at me "What are you sorry for...you did nothing wrong.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You saw a side of me I never wanted you to see."**_

 _ **She took my face in my hands.."I saw a very protective boyfriend and expecting father that's all I saw."**_

 _ **I kissed her forehead "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...and I don't want to find out.."**_

 _ **Riley buried her face into my shoulder "I love you Jordan..I'm not letting anything change that."**_

 _ **I sighed "I love you too.."**_

 _ **She looked up at me "Before you everything happened what were you guys here for?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Jonas wanted us to ask you if you would reconsider being apart of this video..we're supposed to start tomorrow."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "After today I could use the distraction...so you can tell him yes I'll gladly help him."**_

 _ **I smiled down at her "Really?"**_

 _ **She nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **I smiled "It's late."**_

 _ **Riley nodded slightly "It is and I'm beat.."**_

 _ **I nodded "So we'll go to bed then.."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "I want to shower first."**_

 _ **I nodded slightly as we walked to our room "Okay.." I watched her as she grabbed some clothes and walk out...I changed then layed back in bed staring up at the ceiling..I turned my head as I felt Riley lay down beside me..I wrapped my arms around her "I need to give you something..."**_

 _ **Riley looked at me "What?"**_

 _ **I reached over into the drawer and pulled out a small box "The girls pitched in and helped me get this right down to picking it out.." I opened it "I know you've alreadysaid yes but Riley Decker will you say yes again?"**_

 _ **She kissed me "Do you really need to ask me that?"**_

 _ **I took the ring she was wearing off and replaced it with the new ring..I kissed her hand "I love you.."**_

 _ **Riley smiled as she layed her head on my chest "I love you too."**_

 _ **I ran my hand down her back "I'm never going to hurt you."**_

 _ **She yawned slightly "I know.."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head then turned off the lights...I sighed as I slowly began to fall asleep**_

 _ **43884dadcad1b7b03344fd429fc8923c_image_**_  
 _ **Riley's engagement ring**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Danny's pov***_  
 _ **(1 week later July)**_

 _ **I was sitting in Jorel and George's livingroom with April, Riley and Emily watching some random movie on TV...we all jumped when Aron and Dillon ran in jumping up and down...I laughed "Whoa chillax will ya..what's with all the jumping?"**_

 _ **Aron grinned "Guess who's playing the Virgin Moble Music Festival?"**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Micheal Jackson?"**_

 _ **He laughed "That would befucking awesomebut no.." he shouted "HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD WILL BE PERFORMING ON THE SOUTH STAGE ON AUGUST 10!"**_

 _ **April jumped up "Really!"**_

 _ **She pouted "Awww...I can't go."**_

 _ **Dillon stood behind the couch and hugged Riley "Awww don't pout momma...blame your fiance."**_

 _ **I laughed "Seriously guys this is great."**_

 _ **Emily grinned "Great...this is fucking awesome..." she stopped "But I told Riley I would stay here with her."**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "I have my mom you go be with George..."**_

 _ **She looked at her "You sure?"**_

 _ **"Yes.." she smiled "I'm not going to make you stay here while your boyfriend is across the country doing his first big show..never GO!"**_

 _ **Emily smiled "You rock Riles."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "I know.."**_

 _ **I shook my head "You know Jordan is going to freak out when he realises no one is going to be here with Riley.."**_

 _ **She shook her head "Nope...I'll make Tony or Arina stay with me."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "Sadly Arina would be excited about that."**_

 _ **I laughed "She would.."**_

 _ **Riley stood up "I so need to find Jorel's chip stash."**_

 _ **April laughed "Good luck I can't even find it."**_

 _ **She poked her head out of the kitchen "You just have to think like my brother.." she went back into the kitchen and went quiet for a minute.."Found them and there's chocolate too!"**_

 _ **I ran into the kitchen with Emily, Aron and Dillon to find 6 month pregnant Riley sitting on the counter indian style witha bag of Doritos in her lap "How the hell did you get up there?"**_

 _ **Riley grinned "The chair.."**_

 _ **Aron turned his head to see the chair "Well then share the love Riles.."**_

 _ **I grabbed another bag of chips and opened it.."Yum."**_

 _ **Jorel walked in with George and Jordan "Hey that's my stuff.."**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "And..I'm pregnant I want Doritos and I knew you had them."**_

 _ **He laughed "Okay one how the hell did you find them and two how did you get up there?"**_

 _ **She smiled "One I thought like you...and two I used a chair.."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Why?"**_

 _ **Riley laughed "Cravings babe...but now I need down.."**_

 _ **Dillon grabbed her sides and helped her down "There you go.."**_

 _ **She smiled "Thank you Dillon.."**_

 _ **He laughed "Welcome."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "We need to go babe...my mom ordered me to bring you to the house.."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Well it's an order so we better go."**_

 _ **I shook my head laughing "Bye.."**_

 _ **He laughed as they left...**_

 _ **Matt walked in "Oooh you found Jay's stash."**_

 _ **Heshook his head "Yes they did damn it...gotta find a new spot.."**_

 _ **Emily shook her head "I should tell those of you who weren't here earlier...I won't be staying in LA with Riley.."**_

 _ **Jorel's eyes widened "What?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Riley's choice...Emily really wants to be there for the VMF...but she promised to stay here so Riley told her to go that she walked stay with your mom or stay with Tony."**_

 _ **He sighed "Okay."**_

 _ **Matt walked over to me "You ready?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yes.." I smiled "Bye guys."**_

 _ **"Bye!"**_

 _ **I smiled softly as we left..**_

 _ ***Emily's pov***_

 _ **I layed across my bed as I watch George messing with some book..I sat up "Baby what are you doing?"**_

 _ **He looked back at me "Writing.."**_

 _ **I layed on my stomach so I was where he was sitting.."Like what?"**_

 _ **George smiled down at me "Just random thoughts babe.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Okay.."**_

 _ **He nodded "So you'll be coming on the road with us after all?"**_

 _ **I smiled and nodded "Yes.."**_

 _ **George closed his book as I sat up "I wonder how Jordan is going to handle that.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "It will be Riley telling him so he'll probably take it well."**_

 _ **He nodded "Yeah.."**_

 _ **I layed back on my back closing my eyes"I can't believe you guys are going on tour."**_

 _ **George laughed "Me either.."**_

 _ **I opened my eyes to see George hovering over me "Can I help you."**_

 _ **He grinned "Maybe."**_

 _ **I slipped my arms around his neck "Then tell me how can I help you 3 Tears?"**_

 _ **George leaned down and kissed me passionately...things got heated quickly and well you can guess what happened next**_


	12. Chapter 12

_***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(1 month later August)**_

 _ **Today we were doing the Virgin Music Festival..and it kinda sucked the one person all of us did want there wasn't..I watched as Jordan mopped around the hotel room as we all got ready "What's the matter?"**_

 _ **Jordan sat down on the edge of the bed "I don't know...I mean I know Riles is being taken care of but.."**_

 _ **I cut him off "You can't help but worry?" when he nodded I shrugged "I'm worried about here too Jordan but you know as well as I do if anything happened our moms, Arina or Tony would call us in a heartbeat.."**_

 _ **He shook his head "I know but still."**_

 _ **I looked at him "We gotta go so you don't have time to call her but after the show is over call one of them and I know they'll tell you the same thing..Riley and the baby are just fine.."**_

 _ **Jordan stood up "Yeah.." he walked out**_

 _ **I sent Riley a quick text then left the room..**_

 _ ***After the show***_

 _ **April walked up to me "What's the matter with Jordan...he was all over the place on stage now he's a totally different guy.."**_

 _ **I sighed "He misses Riley."**_

 _ **She nodded "Makes sense.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "We've all tried to tell him that Riley is in good hands.."**_

 _ **April looked at me "You know Garrett is out on bond maybe that is what he's worried about..Garrett going after your sister who by the way is 7 months alongtoday."**_

 _ **I stopped before we walked outside "How do you know Garrett is out?"**_

 _ **"Tony told me I have no idea if he told Jordan but I'm sure he has"**_

 _ **I sighed "Damn...well we are going home for a little while.."**_

 _ **April shook her head "Just so you know you two crowding her like this will only cause her stress which is not good for her or the baby.."**_

 _ **I nodded "It's my nephew though I can't help but worry about him and Riley."**_

 _ **She smiled "What did Riley and Jordan decide on naming him?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Kaiden Matteo.."**_

 _ **"Matteo?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "It's Italian...Riley always said that her kids would have traditional Italian names..."**_

 _ **She nodded "Do you and Riley have Italian names?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Not our first names but middle names.."**_

 _ **April smiled "What does Matteo mean anyways?**_

 _ **I thought a moment "Gift of god I do believe...it's a variant of Matthew."**_

 _ **She laughed "So Matty is a gift of god?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I guess so."**_

 _ **April smiled "You're excited about being Uncle Jorel aren't you?"**_

 _ **I smiled as we got on the bus "Yes I am."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "Well I'm gonna go lay down okay...come get me when we get to the hotel."**_

 _ **I nodded and kissed her cheek "I will.." I sat down as she walked off..."Call Riley."**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me "I will when we get to the hotel..."**_

 _ **I nodded "How do you expect to get through these next 4 months like this..Riley isn't going to be here so you can't mope around all the time."**_

 _ **He nodded "I know I just I want to be there when he's born but I can't."**_

 _ **I nodded "We all want to be there but Riley would kill us all if we walked away from this."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed "Yeah I know."**_

 _ **George spoke up "Is Riley having the shower before we leave for the actual tour?"**_

 _ **Emily nodded "Yes..from what Arina told me..everything is ordered and they have the food so Dillon can grill...all we have to do is show up with whatever gift we decide on."**_

 _ **Gabbi smiled "Have you two decided on godparents yet?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "It was a hard choice but Riley decided to go for the 2 she has known the longest which is Emily and George and I choose Matt and Danny..I mean everyone is going to be in Kaiden's life but we just went with the 4 we knew wouldn't freak out with a baby."**_

 _ **Aron laughed "No argument from this party."**_

 _ **Gabbi nodded "Ditto.**_

 _ **Amy raised her hands "Same."**_

 _ **Dillon grinned "I'm still Uncle Dillon right?"**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Yeah."**_

 _ **We sat around talking until we got to the hotel and everyone went to their rooms and went to bed...except for Jordan who was out on the balcony talking to Riley..**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **I sighed as I dialed Riley's number hoping she wasn't asleep.."Babe?"**_

 _ **"Hey..I figured you'd be asleep.."**_

 _ **I smiled "I thought you would be too...what are you doing?"**_

 _ **"Putting the finishing touches on Kaiden's room...did you know that Tony could paint...I mean really paint?"**_

 _ **I laughed "Yeah I did...so how is the room looking?"**_

 _ **"Well the room is completely painted and I got talked into putting the damn bird on the wall which it ties in really well with everything..people keep telling me I'm nuts for going with blackwhite and blue...it's not like the walls are black the furniture is but the walls are a light blue with dark blue trims and the things Tony painted on the wall are black and white."**_

 _ **I smiled "Who cares...he's our son...but I can't wait to see it.."**_

 _ **"Yeah Tony is going to put the furniture together tomorrow.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Enough on the baby how are you doing?"**_

 _ **"I'm great...anxious to have you to myself for a little while before the tour starts."**_

 _ **I laughed "Likewise baby...everyone misses you..."**_

 _ **"Awww really..."**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah...I told everyone who we choose as godparents and everyone agreed with it...but Dillon asked if he was still going to be Uncle Dillon."**_

 _ **"Did you tell him yes?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I did..." I looked at my watch "Well I gotta go babe we'll see you tomorrow afternoon sometime...get some sleep..."**_

 _ **"I will...love you."**_

 _ **I smiled "Love you too.."**_

 _ **"Bye."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I hung up the phone and walked inside and went to bed**_


	13. Chapter 13

_***Emily's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later October 14)**_

 _ **I decided to stay behind with Riley despite her protest..and right now I was standing outside the hospital nursery with my camera...I smiled when I saw the nurse bring Jaiden in...I opened my phone and dialed Jordan's number "Hey proud papa I got some news for you."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **I smiled "You're son made his debut 2 hours ago...he's a handsome little guy...tiny but healthy...6 pounds even 16 inches long big brown eyes..."**_

 _ **"How is Riley?"**_

 _ **I smiled "She's resting..I'm at the nursery watching the nurses write out the birthcertificate...we told them you were on the road so they're allowing your mom to sign it for you."**_

 _ **"How many photos have you taken?"**_

 _ **I smiled "I took a few before..and a couple after he was born..I'm about to take some of him in the nursery if the nurses allow me to.."**_

 _ **"Who does he look like?"**_

 _ **I smiled "He looks like his mom right now but that could change.."**_

 _ **"Do you have any on your phone you could send me?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I'll take one and send it to you.."**_

 _ **"I gotta go Em...we're about to go on...tell Riley I love her."**_

 _ **I nodded and smiled "I will..have a good show."**_

 _ **"We will...bye."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I hung up my phone then walked into the nursery..after they told me I could I took a couple pictures of Kaiden..I took my phone out and took another and sent it to Jordan...I looked at the nurse.."Do you care if I take Kaiden to Riley?"**_

 _ **The older woman smiled "Go right ahead I was just about to take him back down there..you can carry him and I'll push the bed."**_

 _ **I picked him up "Let's go see your momma..." I smiled when we walked into Riley's room to see Arina, Tony and Tony's girlfriend Erika there.."Here is Kaiden Matteo Terrell."**_

 _ **Arina smiled "Awww he's so cute.." she looked at Riley "Have you called Jordan yet?"**_

 _ **I nodded as I put Kaiden in Riley's arms.."I called him and even sent him a picture."**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Thanks Emily.."**_

 _ **I shrugged "It's nothing...and he told me to tell you that he loves you."**_

 _ **She smiled "Okay."**_

 _ **Tony smiled softly "Well we better be going we'll come back and see you tomorrow okay?"**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Bye guys..thanks for being here."**_

 _ **Arina smiled "Bye Riles...bye Kaid..."**_

 _ **I laughed as they walked out "You want me to stay or are you going to make me go home."**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Thanks for being here Em..but go home shower, get some sleep, call your boyfriend."**_

 _ **I hugged her slightly "Call me if you need anything okay."**_

 _ **She nodded "I will.."**_

 _ **I smiled and left..and instead of calling George I left him a text and went to bed...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_

 _ **After the show we all got on the bus..I sat the table and pulled out my phone...I smiled when I saw the picture.."Hey Jay come here.."**_

 _ **Jorel walked over and sat cross from me "What?"**_

 _ **I turned my phone to him "Meet your nephew."**_

 _ **He smiled then laughed "He looks like Riley."**_

 _ **I nodded "Emily said the same thing...she said she took a lot of pictures.."**_

 _ **Jorel nodded "Well congratulations man...you're a fucking dad now."**_

 _ **I laughed "Scary thought huh..."**_

 _ **Aron walked over "What's going on?"**_

 _ **I smiled "I'm officially a dad as of 6 oclock I am nowa dad.."**_

 _ **He patted my shoulder "Congratulations.."**_

 _ **I showed him the picture "6 pounds 16 inches long."**_

 _ **Dillon smiled "Tiny thing."**_

 _ **I nodded "Perfect though."**_

 _ **George smiled "How is Riley?"**_

 _ **I shrugged "I'm sure Riley is asleep so I'll call in the morning...but Emily said she was great.."**_

 _ **Jorel sighed "All the girls went to sleep though didn't they?"**_

 _ **Matt nodded "Yeah they're already passed out."**_

 _ **I smiled and stood up "I'll just show them tomorrow."**_

 _ **Aron raised an eyebrow "Going to bed?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Yeah..I'm getting up early..I'm gonna have something sent to Riley from all of us."**_

 _ **George nodded "Good idea.."**_

 _ **I nodded and went back to my bunk and went to sleep**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Amy's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later December 12)**_

 _ **We just got back to LA and everyone was beyond excited to finally get to actually meet Kaiden...I laughed as Jordan tapped his foot as we sat in traffic "Jordan relax...we'll be there soon.."**_

 _ **Jordan growled "Not soon enough.."**_

 _ **Dillon laughed "Look we're moving."**_

 _ **He nodded "Bout damn time.."**_

 _ **I shook my head laughing as the bus began to move again..I watched as Jordan stood up "Where are you goin?"**_

 _ **Jordan looked at me "Grabbing my bags so when we get there I can run out and go see my son and fiance."**_

 _ **I shrugged "Good enough reason."**_

 _ **Jorel laughed as Jordan disappeared to the back of the bus "Well then.."**_

 _ **Before we knew it we arrived at Jordan and Riley's...I looked outside to see Arina, Tony, Emily...and Riley holding Kaiden..."They're outside.."**_

 _ **When the bus stopped the guys all ran off the bus...Tony took Kaiden just as Jordan grabbed Riley's waist...I smiled softly "He missed you.."**_

 _ **Riley laughed "I missed him too...I missed all of you."**_

 _ **I hugged her "I can't believe you only had a baby 2 months ago..damn girl you look hot."**_

 _ **She laughed "Tell my hormones that."**_

 _ **Danny laughed "Seriously Riles you look amazing.."**_

 _ **I looked over my shoulder to see the new dad holding his son for the first time..I smiled "Now that there is a sight I've been waiting to see.."**_

 _ **Riley smiled crossing her arms "So have I..."**_

 _ **Dillon walked up and hugged her "You do make a cute kid Riles."**_

 _ **She laughed "Thanks Dillon."**_

 _ **After a few minutes of all of us getting our chance to hold Kaiden...I sighed "We need to go now..."**_

 _ **Dillon nodded "Yeah the rest of us have to go home..."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Tomorrow is Almost Acoustic Christmas..."**_

 _ **George nodded "You going?"**_

 _ **She nodded and smiled "My mom is going to watch Kaiden while I get out of the house fornight."**_

 _ **Dillon laughed "We get party Riley back for a night."**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "I'll be there but I won't be drinking...nursing.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Yes...see you tomorrow guys.."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Later.."**_

 _ **I smiled as we all got back on the bus and went home..**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(later that night)**_

 _ **I layed in bed beside Riley as she had Kaiden laying on a pillow in her lap...I ran my hand over his head "I can't believe I'm a dad."**_

 _ **Riley smiled at me "I can I gave birth to him."**_

 _ **I sighed "I wish I could of been there."**_

 _ **She nodded "I know I wish you were too but you were out making a life for our son...which I am so proud of you for."**_

 _ **I smiled down at Kaiden "Emily was right he looks just like you."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Everyone has said that...Ben even asked me if you were really the father."**_

 _ **I laughed "Why the hell would he ask that?"**_

 _ **She shrugged "He's Ben."**_

 _ **I nodded "Good point...should we put him to bed?"**_

 _ **Riley nodded "Yes."**_

 _ **I got up and picked Kaiden up "I'm gonna do it."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "Okay.."**_

 _ **I walked out of the room and too the nursery...after I put Kaiden to bed..I flipped on the baby monitor then went back to my room..I crawled in bed beside Riley.."Feels good to be home for a while."**_

 _ **Riley layed her head on my chest "I'm glad you're home.."**_

 _ **I kissed the top of her head "I love you.."**_

 _ **She smiled softly "I love you too.."**_

 _ **I yawned "Are you going to bring the baby on the road with us?"**_

 _ **Riley shook her head "I don' t know we'll talk about it when you get back from Europe.."**_

 _ **I sighed "Yeah.."**_

 _ **She leaned up and kissed me "I missed you."**_

 _ **I smiled "I missed you too.."**_

 _ **Riley yawned softly "Goodnight.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Goodnight.." I reached over and turned off the light and slowly feel asleep**_


	15. Chapter 15

_***Riley's pov***_  
 _ **(4 months later late April)**_

 _ **It's been 6 months since Kaiden was born and life has been crazy, Emily is expecting and George is thrilled, Dillon proposed to Amy last night...April moved in with Jorel..Danny and Matt broke up but got back together 3 days later...and Jordan and I had a very small ceremony on one of the days that the guyshad off..we even flew our moms out...everyone is just as happy as can be..I was sitting outside the hotel in Canada while the guys were goofing off..I smiled as Kaiden stood up holding onto my hands "Where you going Kaid?"**_

 _ **George walked over and sat down "What's little man up too?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Determined to walk I guess.."**_

 _ **He nodded "Didn't he just start crawling?"**_

 _ **I nodded "He did."**_

 _ **George laughed "He wants to walk.."**_

 _ **I laughed "Yeah.."**_

 _ **Emily sat down "What's up."**_

 _ **I smiled "Nothing...morning sickness pass yet?"**_

 _ **She groaned "Finally.."**_

 _ **I smiled softly "Excited.."**_

 _ **Emily smiled "Yeah I'm super excited."**_

 _ **I nodded "So this means I'm going to be the one with you."**_

 _ **She laughed "Yeah.."**_

 _ **George shook his head laughing "I feel so out of place."**_

 _ **Emily laughed "Oh you're fine..."**_

 _ **I smiled and stood up picking Kaiden up in the process.."Well I'm gonna go change this little rock star.."**_

 _ **George stood up "Can I...mean I am one of his godfathers."**_

 _ **I shrugged and passed him Kaiden "Sure.."**_

 _ **Emily smiled as George walked off with Kaiden.."I never thought I'd ever see this side of George or Jordan."**_

 _ **I leaned back "Neither did I...all the guys are so great with him.."**_

 _ **She smiled "I can't believe you and Jordan actually got hitched."**_

 _ **I laughed "Tell me about it.."**_

 _ **Emily nodded "Most women would throw a fit if their husband didn't wear their ring but you..you don't care."**_

 _ **I smiled "Because I know he's mine..the ring is just a symbol...I wear mine because..mine are pretty."**_

 _ **She laughed "I guess that is a good reason...Jordan did pick out some good rings...except the engagement ring."**_

 _ **I laughed "Yeah you girls did good on that one."**_

 _ **Emily grinned "Yeah I know.."**_

 _ **I leaned my head back just in time to see a spider above me..Emily and I both jumped up "Damn it Jorel...that is not funny."**_

 _ **Dillon fell to his knees laughing "It still works."**_

 _ **Amy laughed "Sorry that was funny.."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Sorry babe..we couldn't resist."**_

 _ **I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow "So you decided to play prank on your wife and your best friend's pregnant girlfriend..nice baby really nice." I patted his chest "Have fun sleeping with Matt tonight.."**_

 _ **He looked around "You wouldn't do that...would you?"**_

 _ **I nodded "I would." I smiled "Now excuse me I need to go check on our son."**_

 _ **Jordan stood there for a minute as me and Emily walked off..**_

 _ **I laughed softly "Wow that actually worked..."**_

 _ **She laughed "Easy.."**_

 _ **He ran up grabbing my waist "It was Jorel's idea."**_

 _ **I turned to face him "Oh it was?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Yes...I mean it was funny but I'm sorry."**_

 _ **I laughed "Babe I was joking..."**_

 _ **He scowled "You are a evil woman."**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "I know."**_

 _ **Jordan shook his head "But I love you anyways."**_

 _ **Emily smiled "I'm gonna go see what George is up to with Kaiden."**_

 _ **I nodded as she walked inside..I turned to face Jordan "What?"**_

 _ **He laughed "George is watching Kaiden?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Changing him."**_

 _ **Jordan laughed "Scary thought J3T changing my son's diaper."**_

 _ **I smiled "He's great with Kaiden..."**_

 _ **He leaned down and kissed me "I know he is.."**_

 _ **I nodded "He need the practice."**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Do you think he'll mind watching him for a few more minutes?"**_

 _ **I raised an eyebrow "Why?"**_

 _ **He smirked and whispered in my ear..**_

 _ **My eyes widened..."Oh.."**_

 _ **Jordan took my hand and led me upstairs..**_

 _ **I looked up at him as he pinned me back against the door "Canada love.."**_

 _ **He leaned down and kissed me.**_

 _ **I bit back a laugh as he moved us from the door to the the bed...the rest of the time was a blur...**_

 _ ***Jorel's pov***_  
 _ **(after theshow)**_

 _ **Iimediately picked up Kaiden after we got back to the hotel.."Hey Kaid...enjoy the show buddy?"**_

 _ **April smiled at me "Talking to a 6 month old."**_

 _ **I smiled "yes I'm talking to my nephew..."**_

 _ **She smiled "That's cute..." she leaned up and kissed my cheek "I'm gonna go get some sleep okay."**_

 _ **I nodded "Night babe."**_

 _ **April nodded "Night.."**_

 _ **When she walked away I looked at Dillon "Can you take him please..."**_

 _ **Dillon nodded and took Kaiden "Why?"**_

 _ **I grinned "He's wet."**_

 _ **He pouted "Damn you Jay.."**_

 _ **I laughed and walked off..**_

 _ **Dillon yelled out.."Riley...your son is wet."**_

 _ **Amy took Kaiden "My god Dillon..it's justa wet diaper." she layed him on the couch and changed him.."See."**_

 _ **Riley walked up "What are you yelling about?"**_

 _ **She sighed "Jorel handed Kaiden over to Dillon because he was wet...so I changed him."**_

 _ **I laughed as I got a look from Riley "What?"**_

 _ **She shook her head as she picked up Kaiden "You're his uncle..."**_

 _ **I shrugged "I'm going to bed..."**_

 _ **Riley laughed as she walked to her and Jordan's room..**_

 _ **I walked to my room and showered quickly then climbed into bed and before I knew it I fell asleep**_


	16. Chapter 16

_***Emily's pov***_  
 _ **(2 months later June 29)**_

 _ **I was now a week past my 8th month so I wasn't able to be on the road with the guys anymore but thankfully Riley decided to stay with me...I sat miserably on her couch while Riley got Kaiden situated in his bouncing seat(these things are a life saver) I sighed "Riley were you this uncomfortable?"**_

 _ **Riley nodded "I was...trust me hun it gets worse before it gets better..before you know it she'll be here."**_

 _ **I sighed deeply "I know I was there but how the hell did you do it?"**_

 _ **She smiled at me as she picked up some toys "I knew in no time I would be holding Kaiden so I kept my mind on that." She sighed softy "That's all you have to do Emily is keep in mind that in a few weeks you'll be holding Adrianna."**_

 _ **I sighed "What if I have Adri before George gets home?"**_

 _ **Riley shrugged "Then we'll deal with it...you aren't due till the 31th so there is a good chance he will be home."**_

 _ **I sighed "It's just I know how bad it sucked for you to not have Jordan here when Kaiden was born I really want George here I don't think I can be that strong."**_

 _ **She laughed "I beg to differ...I know how strong you can be so I know whether George is here or not you are going to be just fine."**_

 _ **I smiled "Thanks Riles.."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "You want some food?"**_

 _ **I nodded "Korean?"**_

 _ **She laughed "Alright give me 5 minutes and I'll order some."**_

 _ **I smiled softly as she walked off and I sat there watching Kaiden playing and watching some cartoon. until my phone rang...I answered it "Hello?"**_

 _ **"Hey babe..how you doing?"**_

 _ **I sighed "Miserable...I want this baby out now."**_

 _ **"Babe she'll be here soon enough.."**_

 _ **I groaned "Riley said the same thing..I don't know how she did it..this is killing me."**_

 _ **"Listen to me...you are going to be fine..you are one of the strongest women I know."**_

 _ **I laughed "Riley said that too."**_

 _ **"Well then she's right...hopefully I'll be home in time to be there..although we have to go to Japan the 7th."**_

 _ **I sighed "Don't remind me."**_

 _ **"I'm fixing to go babe we have to head to the arena.."**_

 _ **I nodded "I love you George."**_

 _ **"I love you too..bye."**_

 _ **"Bye.." I hung up just as Riley walked in "So?"**_

 _ **Riley smiled "Foods on its way."**_

 _ **I smiled "Yay.."**_

 _ **She laughed and sat down "Who was on the phone?"**_

 _ **I smiled "George.."**_

 _ **Riley nodded "That reminds me I need to call Jordan later...he left me a text."**_

 _ **I nodded "They're heading to the arena."**_

 _ **She stood up at the doorbell rang.."Be right back.." she walked back in with the food "Let's chow momma."**_

 _ **I laughed as we got out the food and began to eat..after we ate and hung out for a while I went home..and went to bed...**_

 _ ***Jordan's pov***_  
 _ **(later that night)**_

 _ **I was stretched out across my bed when my phone rang..I sighed and answered it "Hey baby."**_

 _ **"Hey..did I wake you?"**_

 _ **I shook my head "No I was trying to decided if I should call you or not.."**_

 _ **"I just got Kaiden to bed so I'm sitting here in bed.."**_

 _ **I nodded "So hows my boy doing?"**_

 _ **"He's still trying to walk..he's getting there though."**_

 _ **I smiled "That's my boy.."**_

 _ **"He is something else."**_

 _ **I sighed "I miss you so much."**_

 _ **"I miss you too...I wish I could meet up with you guys in Washington.."**_

 _ **I nodded "So do I but Emily needs you..."**_

 _ **"I know.."**_

 _ **I smiled "Have I told you how much I love you?"**_

 _ **"I love you too Jordan.."**_

 _ **I sighed "I'm sick of hearing George snore."**_

 _ **"Aww my poor baby..I wish I could help you but I can't.."**_

 _ **I yawned "I know...I gotta go babe attempt to get some sleep.."**_

 _ **"Bye babe I love you."**_

 _ **"Love you too bye..." I hung up and settled into bed and fell asleep**_


	17. Chapter 17

_***Riley's pov***_  
 _ **(1 year later August)**_

 _ **Life has been amazing this past year Emily and George's little girl Adriannajust turned ayear old and they got married on New Years Eve, mine and Jordan'slittle boy is about to be 2, Dillion and Amy got married last month, Danny and Matt got engaged, Gabbi and Aron as well, and I have a neice..Jorel and April had a little girl this past March named Mia Elisabeth...I adore the little girl...I ran after Kaiden as he took off down the rows of the empty seating.."Kaiden Matteo Terrell get back here right now.."**_

 _ **Kaiden stopped and ran at me "Mommy pider!"**_

 _ **I picked him up "What happened baby?"**_

 _ **He hugged my neck "Dilli threw pider on me."**_

 _ **I gave Dillon and Jordan a look and walked over picking up the spider..I threw it on him after I sat Kaiden down..."How dare you scare a 2 year old.."**_

 _ **Dillon laughed "I didn't think it would of scared him that bad."**_

 _ **I shook my head "Well it did.."**_

 _ **He looked at Kaiden "Forgive me?"**_

 _ **Kaiden moved from behind me and hugged Dillon's legs "Yes.."**_

 _ **I smiled as the two walked off...I looked at Jordan and smiled "So.."**_

 _ **Jordan walked over and let his hands rest on my hips "You look amazing."**_

 _ **I smiled "What do you want Jordan?"**_

 _ **He laughed "I don't want anything."**_

 _ **I leaned up and kissed him "Don't you have a show to get ready for?"**_

 _ **Jordan nodded "Yes but..."**_

 _ **I smiled "But?"**_

 _ **He shook his head "How are you feeling?"**_

 _ **I smiled "Good..why?"**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "Just making sure my wife and kid are doing okay."**_

 _ **I nodded "We're fine." yep I'm 5 weeks along with my second child it'sa freaky thought I went from normal Rileyto mom and wife and not to wife and mother of 2 all before I'm 26..I wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you..."**_

 _ **Jordan smiled "I love you too."**_

 _ **I turned my back to him with his arms still around my waist as I watched the guys playing on stage with the kids.."Who would of thought this would of ended up being our lives everyone is in stable relationships, we have a toddler and one on the way, George and Emily have Adrianna, and Jorel and April have Mia..it's a big change."**_

 _ **He sighed and nodded "It is but I'm loving every minute of it...I have my wife and my son by my side...Kaiden thinks I'm the greatest thing in the world."**_

 _ **I smiled "He does.."**_

 _ **Jordan sighed and looked at his watch "I gotta go babe..30 minutes till show time.." hetook my hand as we headed to the backstge area..**_

 _ ***George's pov***_

 _ **After the last song I got on the mic "All of us are in a place I never thought we'd be in...we're all either married or getting married Jorel has a daughter, Jordan had a son and a kid on the way, and myself I have a little girl of my own..it's crazy to think of how much we've changed.." I laughed as Adrianna and Kaiden ran out on stage.."Speaking of which here they are the two oldest HU Kids...Kaiden Matteo and Arianna Lynn...they're moms however are still off stage so I doubt will get them out here."**_

 _ **Jordan picked up Kaiden "I'll be honest I was horrible with girls until my wife came into my life...she changed me a lot off stage then I found out this little guy was coming and that was when I really knew I needed to change myself and I did...now he's 2 and I've been married 1 1/2 years and I'm about to become a father for the second time next year..."**_

 _ **I laughed "So we're gonna head home to our families now so "Goodnight LA." with that we all walked off stage and headed home..when we got home Emily went up to bed and I decided to put Adri to bed..I kissed her little forehead as she snuggled her teddybear "Daddy loves you Adri remember that."**_

 _ **Adri smiled at me as she fell asleep..**_

 _ **I turned on her night light then walked out of the room into my own..I showered quickly and got dressed then crawled in bed behind Emily..I wrapped my arms around her waist "I love you."**_

 _ **Emily spoke softly "I love you too..."**_

 _ **I pressed a kiss to her shoulder "Have you told anyone?"**_

 _ **She nodded "The girls know.."**_

 _ **I nodded "Kinda crazy you and Riley will be pregnant together."**_

 _ **Emily nodded "She's a week ahead of me...but yeah Riles found that quite hilarious.."**_

 _ **I kissed her cheek "Night baby.."**_

 _ **She yawned "Night.."**_

 _ **I yawned..my thoughts drifting back to Riley coming back..the excitement we all had to have her back where she belonged and the instant other big brother attitude I had over her..I understand it all now being a father...I sighed as I fell asleep happy**_


End file.
